Trace gas analyzers detect and analyze trace gases that have minute concentrations within a gas sample that typically includes a carrier gas or a diluent gas. Pre-concentrators may be used to increase the concentration of the trace gases within the gas samples to a level detectable by a detector.
Pre-concentrators that are based on adsorption membranes cannot operate on a continuous basis, because the gas must be stopped, a desired amount adsorbed, then released. These types of pre-concentrators may therefore not be able to maintain the time fidelity of the analyte gas concentrations.
Pre-concentrators that can operate continuously may be useful for detecting in substantial real time variations in the concentrations of the trace gases that are being analyzed.